Super Smash Brothers: Super Human Brothers
by TheRandomMercenary
Summary: Four teenagers are sucked into the Super Smash Brothers World when a Nintendo Wii goes wrong. Along the way, they enter a tournament and fight in a war against the worst threat yet. Rated T for minor language and minor suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

First Story here, will take any suggestions. Only the first chapter though, will do more of the story as I go on.

Super Smash Brothers: The Super Human Brothers

I

9:00 AM, Sunday Morning, Feburary 5th, 2011.

I heaved another bag into the moving van, this time a collection of photographs of the group, and sighed as he remembered once again that Perkin was moving today. It doesn't really hit you, the end, until it is staring you in the face that your best friend in the whole world was leaving today, possibly for good, leaving you, your brother, and his girlfriend alone.

God, Katrina was angry when Perkin told her that he was leaving. So what if he needed this oppritunity, so what if he still loved her and always will. She was furious that he was going to leave us, and rightfully so. Perkin was what kept us together when Katrina was mad that once in a while, or when Xavier was being annoying and irritating about every hour, or when I geeked out and everyone made fun of me every now and then. Without him we would be nothing.

It was just us four versus the world. Although Perkin and Katrina could have a lot more friends, and Xavier could have a lot of friends, but of a different kind (bikers and gang members, for instance) they all stook with me, well, Perkin and Katrina did, Xavier was just hanging out with me because I am his older brother.

I am very smart and pretty good-looking, at least Perkin tells me all the girls are saying that. I am funny when I don't try to be, and I can always make someone feel like they belong. But that is it. I know that I am a geek, and people don't want to date a geek for fear of their reputation. I like talking about video games, books, and dorky television shows (I still watch Spongebob sometimes), that other people like talking about sports, and about what they want to do to Kristie, or Ashley, or even making fun of the geeks and nerds out there, like me. I am very bad at sports, even though I don't show it that often, and I know how to speak in complete English sentences, unlike the others who slang their words. I cuss every once in a while, not every three words. I like to get to know girls better, not make out with them for minutes at a time.

I am seventeen years old and I still do these things. I have went out with probably five girls (Two left me because I wouldn't sleep with them, one I dumped because she was moving out, one cheated on me and the last died. I almost killed myself over her death, a driveby by a gang of four sixteen year olds, and last I heard, her mother cannot stop crying. Kind've like me.) I am very good at card games, like poker and blackjack, which the kids in high school found out when I was a freshman and won five thousand dollars off of a couple of juvinile delinquents.

But through all that, Perkin has still been that same, amazing friend against kindergarten.

He has it all, his smile actually made a lot of girls faint, whenever he runs, everyone stops and remarks about how fast he can go. Where I dropped P.E after the required year, he is on the professional football, basketball and soccer teams, and the star player in each (the school even had to move around the dates so he could play every game.) Although I am way smarter than him, he still gets by with a B plus average, and where I go pink everytime I am nervous, he keeps his cool. He has had about twenty girlfriends, some lasting no longer than hours because he is disgusted with him. He fell in love with someone who didn't die.

We are so different, yet we like the same things, the same jokes make us laugh, he can talk and I can finish his sentence. We both sing extremely well, or at least compared to that other guy, Bieber? Anyway, we both play the same games (like World of Warcraft and Super Smash Brothers), we both love summer vacation, and we both like to sleep.

"Hey, Griffon! You gonna help me, or you gonna just shit around and do nothing!"

Yep, that was my brother Xavier. He has probably slept with almost every single girl in school, has muscles the size of a baseball (at least) without taking drugs, he is only fifteen but he already knows the numbers of freshmen in collage (or freshwomen). He can sing, but heavily focused towards heavy metal, not really an all-round voice like mine.

However, he is extremely smart, getting a GPA almost better than _me_, is extremely protective when you are close to him, and despite all that tough guy crap he likes to pull, he is probably the most sensitive guy this side of the United States.

"Griffon, you think we could take a break? I am tired!"

Coincidentally, although all four of us are very lazy, he also manages to be very annoying.

I sighed and took three deep breaths.

"Sure, Xavier. Go get a soda from his fridge and I'll finish the bags for you. Go get Perkin though" I manage to decide as he shrugs his shoulders and walks into the house, emerging with a can of Coke and a can of Mountain Dew, the latter of which he throws to me. I miss it entirely, and pick it up off of the steaming ground.

Xavier laughes, "I knew you were going to miss."

"Then why did you throw it at me?"  
Xavier shrugs, laughes, and goes to find Perkin.

I remember the day when, all alone in the class of 2000, when I was all alone, Perkin came up and we started talking. When during third grade, we fought a gang of fifth grade bullies together, and although we lost badly, we kept talking about it like we were heroes to wide-eyed third and fourth graders. I remembered when in ninth grade, when he was going out with Gianna, I told him that she only wanted to sleep with him, and when I was right, he dumped her and thanked me, and when in the eleventh grade the girl I loved died, he stayed with me for thirty-six hours, and we talked about how to get through this, and just a year ago, when I convinced him to ask out Katrina, and I have been getting praise from him ever since.

I shoved the last bag, a bag containing all of his trophies and the things he wanted to do before he died, into the moving van before sitting down on his curb and sipping the ice cold soda, grateful for something to keep me from crying.

Five minutes later, Xavier showed up with a very red Katrina and a nervous looking Perkin.

"Caught them, `saying goodbye`" Xavier smiled at me as Perkin came up.

"Thanks man. I'm sorry that you had to do all of this, I wish I could've been..."

"It's alright. I know that you and Katrina had to do this. I just wish you would stay."

"Me too. But I know that my talent is not going to take off until I get that contract signed and become the next pop star." he shook his head and rubbed his eyes quickly, "Just wish I didn't have to leave the three of you."

Yep, that is us. We were the best team since the Beatles. We had everything together for the past year, and Katrina was probably as good as _me _on any of the video games we play (which is saying a lot, I am better than Perkin and Xavier _combined_). We have all gotten close, each one doing something to hold the team together, and now with Perkin leaving life would never be the same.

"It's fine. I know you need that. Just when you are rich and have all the crap you need just come back and say hi to your pal Jared the store owner, or or even the fashion designer Katrina." I replied with a sad smile.

Perkin frowned, and patted my shoulder.

"Whadda ya say we play that last game of Brawl? Ya know, for old times sake."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

Katrina looked up and nodded at Perkin, before bursting into tears.

Perkin calmed Katrina down as I set up the match, rubbing my hands eagerly.

_Hyrule Temple_

Ike opened his eyes as the temple materialized around him, feeling around for his three opponents: Link, Zelda and Toon Link, smiling as he realized he was the only non-Hyrulian in the arena, before quickly blocking as strike from Link, throwing in a sword blow that knocked the elf off his feet before picking him up in an Aether from above.

The elf groaned before getting back up and stabbing the mercenary three times, unleashing a powerful spin attack that sweeps the mercenary away into a fighting Shiek and Toon Link.

Shiek manages to dodge a blast from the midget and walks him repeatedly in the face with her fist, causing the Hylian, screaming, "SPAMMMER!" to dash away. Ike lands next to her and the the two square off, Shiek smacking Ike in the chin while the mercenary Quick Draws, knocking her off her feet before finishing her with an upward smash.

"I... did it." Ike gasps before he runs to engage Link, who has dispatched of his cartoon version with a quick forward smash.

The two exchange several blows, most blocked and dodged, before Ike smashes Link with a quick Counter, running to where the elf fell and knocking him to the edge with a smash attack.

The Hylian gets up, and the two charge.

A flash lights up the sky, and Ike falls back, an arrow sticking from his chest, before a boomerang smacks him in the face and a bomb knocks him back to the edge. The mercenary gets up, only to meet a forward smash hitting him across the face.

GAME  
THE WINNER IS... LINK

The scoreboard shows the tallies as I throw my Wii controller down. All of us where crying, and when I had wiped my eyes Perkin had easily finished Ike off. Katrina had been off her game, and Xavier still was horrible.

We sighed, and Perkin began to turn off the Wii, only to realize that it wouldn't turn off.

He pressed the Power button several times, until only a white screen showed on the television.

"Screw these shitty consoles." he curses in frusturation as he puts his hand close to the TV...

... and is gone.

Perkin was not here anymore.

Xavier gasped, ran up into the TV like an idiot and was gone in a flash of light.

Katrina was silent.

"What do we do?" she asked, her brown her shining in the white of the television screen.

"I guess... we go through," I replied, and she yelped once before she was gone.

My only regret when I went through was that my parents wouldn't know where I went.

That, and I was still hungry. What I wouldn't give for a good pizza in times like these, you know?

CONTINUE?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks :). This update took a while because as soon as I published Chapter I, my life started getting tougher. I realized I had to update this, and for the past couple weeks in my free time I have been creating this chapter, and plotting out the story arcs while I am sitting at a desk, for it is easy to lose focus :D.

II  
I opened my eyes in the middle of a paradise.

I was in a living room, luxuriously furnished with a jewelery-adorned rug at my feet. The room was very big, easily the size of a small house in length, and enough for at least forty people to sit in. Most of the room was taken up by several couches, chairs, and other luxury items, such as a massive table laid out with wine goblets, bottles of champagne, and a gigantic flat screen TV that took up the whole left wall.

I looked around, and got by bearings, noticing that my friends were spread out across the floor, along with several other kids that were spread out along the floor. I guess I was one of the first, if not the first, to wake up.

My legs felt dead, and I shook them out and stood up slowly, before laying back down immediately as a large pain shot through my back and left me disabled on the ground. I grunted, and realized that Xavier was blinking himself awake next to a beautiful teenager.

"What happened at that party last night?" he muttered sleepily, and I once again tried to get up, this time, the pain was gone, and Xavier looked at all of the bodies quizzically before standing up as well.

The gigantic flat screen TV all of a sudden started, and the first thing I noticed was that there was a gigantic hand staring at me.

"AHHH!" I screamed, and leaped back, but an invisible force pushed me back forward onto my feet before I could take out any innocent bystanders.

A thump to my left told me Xavier had done the same thing, was also pushed up, and we realized that no matter how loud we had screamed (Xavier screams like a little girl), the other teenagers still slept.

"Welcome to the Smash Manor, where the international Super Smash Brothers Tournament..."

I felt obliged to scream out, "WHATTT THEEE HELLLL?", but when I tried, my mouth felt like it was sown shut. No matter how much I tried, my mouth would not opened. My hands would not move to let me pinch myself, and worst of all, I had this little itch on my nose. Just a little itch...

"You two have been chosen to combat a force as old as the Smashers themselves: Evil Humans you plan to use us for their own entertainment, and as players of Super Smash Brothers, we have selected you to be our grunts and front line warriors in the coming battle against the Evil Humans. You should be honored for this tradition," the hand leaned forward eagerly, crossing its pinky and thumb (arms? Must ask question later.), "You have the oppritunity that no other player besides the other sixty-two of the sleeping players here has ever had before, the chance to become smashers!"

"You have got to be kidding me," I thought, but couldn't speak. However, the hand read my thoughts and Xavier's thoughts, and replied with gusto.

"No, this is not a dream, and yes, you will get to meet the female smashers, Xavier." he replied, and I wondered if he was going to call Xavier by his name all the time, as it was pretty creepy to have a hand saying your name, you know?

He stayed silent, but I would of sworn his ring finger winked at me. Bleh.

"You gentlemen are here to become smashers. If you choose to not accept this responsiblity, then you will be forced to. So, there is really no not accepting it." the Hand paced about on the screen, using his middle and ring fingers to walk, albiet silly and unguided, across the screen, "Whilst here you will select your smasher powers through a customized self quiz I have provided you with for this time. Any questions?" 

I was about to open my mouth when a boxing glove knocked me into the wall and I fell unconcious.

I came to in the middle of a dark hallway. When I sat up, thinking "oh boy, what a wierd dream I had. What party was I at last night?" the room lit up and the faces of all 36 smashers, including the other sides of Samus and Zelda, Zero Suit Samus and Shiek, a large wall of text appeared in front of me? 

_Favorite Smasher and Second Favorite Smasher?_

My hand automatically went over to Ike's picture, but before I touched his portrait, I thought:

_Favorite Smasher?_

My hand shakily moved on its own, sneaking its way to Ganondorf, before shakily pressing the button. For the second favorite, I tried to touch Ike's portrait, and it worked this time.

The wall disappeared, and a class of characters appeared in front of my nose.

_ Classes:Fighter, Mage, Cleric, Rouge, Warlock,Other. Choose favorite and second favorite._

I went with my class in World of Warcraft, _Warlock_, and with my second, _Other. _My favorite class was actually necromancer, but I didn't want _Other _to be my favorite class, you know?  
_Favorite Color: Black, White, Blue, Green, Purple, Pink._

I went with Black, since oddly enough Red was not on the list.

_Last Question: Favorite Character: Good or Evil?_

I rolled my eyes, and picked Evil.

A whir was heard, and some numbers appeared on the board, before a wave of black energy washed over me, and I began to black out. Again.

"Ah sh-" I never got to finish my offensive and abusive sentence before the spots in my vision grew larger and I fell to the ground. 

I woke up in a wierd, Japanese-style dojo, on the wood floor. The whole dojo was wooden, except for a single gigantic window on the far wall. There were books and training dummies everywhere, and I saw Xavier getting up next to me, and we turned to see a dream:

Ganondorf and Link stood in front of us, and Xavier looked at me funny,

"Ganon was your favorite?"

"Link was your favorite?"

"Just because Perkin plays as Link does not mean he is not my favorite character. It just means that I am nice and let Perkin play Link without any argument." Xavier smugly smiles at me, which is so infuriating I want to punch him.

Link coughed behind us, and we both turned around.

"Can we go now? I have to teach a real warlock how to practice soon," Ganon rumbled, "I hate you, I hate these weaklings, and I want to go destroy the world!"

"I hate you too, Ganon, but this is the way things are," Link shakes his head, "I got to teach a lot of humans too, you only have to teach three, while I am swamped with fangirls every second of my waking hours." Link sighs, "We are just going to have to live with it for now, so that they can help stop the evil Humans from attacking us and capturing Marth _again _to tease him about his feminine personality. He isn't gay, you know."

"Meh. The Smashers could crush those humans if it were not for their magic pens."

"Hey, guys? We're here, you know," I speak up, and Link turns around.

"Oh, right, I am sorry, I am Link, and this is Ganondorf. Xavier, you have Weapons 1 with me, and Griffon, you have Dark Magic 1 with Ganondorf. According to this data, we are looking at some interesting final products."

"I doubt he will last a week with me," Ganon smugly replies.

He goes into a room marked _109: Dark Arts 1,2, and 3, Fairy Summoning and Sowing Room. OF EVIL!  
_

I follow him, while Link and Xavier go the other way.

Inside, I am nervous, and a bit scared that I blacked out so many times and I am still dreaming in the first person. Usually, I dream in the third person, but right now, I can not see my face, which is a bad sign.

Ganon drags me along into a class with two other people in it, a teen boy, about my age, with purple makeup all over his face, cuts all over his mouth, and a grotesque, sadistic smile, tossing around purple balls of what look like darkness, juggling them effortlessly before dismissing them at a glare from Ganondorf. A nametag on him says, _Hi, my name is: Bobby!, _and he sits in the section marked, _Dark Arts 2_

There is also a girl that looks about eighteen, two years older than me, blowing up a darkness balloon that grows larger and larger, the darkness barely scratching her, but a bruise all over her upper lip, and she has it about a foot in length before Ganon makes a darkness sowing needle and pops it, the black knocking her back a couple feet from her chair in _The Dark Arts 3_ section.

I sit down, and Ganon splits into three, two dark copies of himself checking on the other two students while the real Ganon forms a chalkboard out of pure evil _darkness!_ and in purple letters appear the words:

_Dark Arts 1  
Today's Lesson: The Darkball_

_Incantation: Alla Proca Shuzill (Only works if you were imbued with the talent)  
Goal: Learn the Darkball, and by the end of the week be able to summon the darkball perfectly. Two weeks from now, students[student] should be able to summon a darkball without saying the words._

"In order to learn the Darkball," Ganon produces a ball of darkness in his hand, "You must pronounce each syllable correctly, hold your right palm out towards the place you want to hit, but for the sake of this class, please aim it upwards, as that is the way to make it so it does not fly off. Try it, and we will see if you are good enough." 

"Allah Proka Shuzull" I try, and nothing happens.

"No, no, no!" Ganon smashes his darkball into the wall, but manages to put a shield up before it takes out a chunk of the room, "No! It's All-a, All, then a, not All-AHH. Understand? And Proka isn't Praw-kam it is Proke-a. Shuzill isn't Shu-zul, it is shoes-ill. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," I gulp and point my hand at the ground, "Alla Proca Shuzill..."

"NO!" Ganondorf yells as my darkball appears, and while I am being happy with joy he jumps forward and extinguishes it before it can hit the ground and blast a hole through the mansion.

"I see I have a lot of work to do still," he mutters as a bell rings and he gives me my schedule, and I embark on a new life. 

Best. Dream. Ever.

CONTINUE?

Author's Note: The next few chapters will be flash forwarding through his many classes that he has, before I get into fighting, I have to have Griffon start out a pathetic guy who doesn't know what he is doing ;)


End file.
